


Speechless

by SirJoker



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comic-Con, Crush, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Tampa-Bay-Con, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJoker/pseuds/SirJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post on Tumblr I came across where a young fan asked Jenna Coleman if she has a crush on Peter Capaldi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely fictional.

_“I wanted to ask you, do you have a crush on Peter Capaldi?”_  


It was such an innocent question. Nothing dubious or inappropriate. It was just a playful question.

But to Jenna, it was a completely different thing. She could see people smiling over it and felt as if she was being interrogated. All eyes and cameras were on her as they were waiting for her answer. 

She wished she could hop into the TARDIS and disappear at that very moment, leaving the question hanging in the air. Was it that obvious that she has more than just a crush on Peter? 

Jenna forced a smile. She had to react in a good way. Laugh. Play along. 

Twisting the rubber band in her hands, she said, “I don’t even know how to respond!”  
She was telling the truth – she had no idea how to respond to the question. What kind of answer should she give? Say ‘Yes’? How would people react to that? Denying it would be a total lie. She didn’t want that. What to say?

“I’m speechless!” she added, forcing another smile as she continued to twist the rubber band. 

Avoiding the question would be the best option. She needed to tell them something else. Their first ever meeting?

“The first time I met Peter, we went for omelettes together,” she began. 

Jenna was sure that if she kept tugging the rubber band, it will break at some point but she couldn’t stop. 

“He sat me down and, about our characters, one of the first things he said was…”  
  
She recalled it clearly in her head. Peter told her he didn’t want romance. 

Jenna couldn’t understand why, at first. She didn’t see the issue if the Doctor and Clara are romantically interested in one another but later on, when they spent more time with each other, she began to understand why. She realized that he had fallen for her from the very beginning and the same for her, but it took her a while to come to the realization.

_“I don’t think the fans will like the idea of an old man like me being romantically interested in you, so…”_  


“… There’ll be no romance then,” Jenna repeated the words from memory, attempting to mimic Peter’s Scottish accent but failed. The audience laughed with her. “That was my Scottish accent.”

She had always wondered what the show would have been like if there was romance but thinking about things that never happened would always lead to more questions. She brushed off the thought and continued with her day at the con. 

When Jenna had returned to her hotel room, she wanted nothing more than to lie in bed. Spending the whole day at comic con drained all energy from her, not to mention the fact that her mind kept wandering back to the innocent question.

_“Do you have a crush on Peter Capaldi?”_  


If she could answer honestly, she would have said ‘No’. It was more than just a crush. She was in love with him.

Jenna had lost count how many times she wished things were different that their lives could have been slightly different. If Peter wasn’t married, she would have kissed him at some point but reality can be cruel and harsh at times. 

As Jenna was about to fall asleep, her phone buzzed on the night stand. Who would be texting her at this time of the night? 

She felt as if her heart skipped a beat as she read the name of the sender – Peter.

_Do you have a crush on Peter Capaldi? ;-)_

She couldn’t help but smile. This is the sort of thing they did every now and then with one another. A bit of flirting.

_Why are you texting me at midnight?_  


Oh, that’s right. There’s the time zone difference.

_It’s 6 AM in Wales. I have to get up early for filming and you didn’t answer my question_  


She was avoiding it like she did earlier today. Wonderful. What kind of response should she give to the man she has had feelings for since they met? Jenna began typing reply.

_I’ll leave the answer to your imagination ;-)_  


She set her phone down and waited. A minute later, the phone buzzed.

_My imagination has some very imaginative answers_  


Peter was being very flirtatious tonight. She felt like a school girl who was texting with her crush.

_Do I really want to know?_  


Avoiding the question tactic didn’t work for too long. He knows her too well.

_That’s entirely up to you but back to the first question – do you? ;-)_  


She contemplated what her answer should be. Biting her lower lip, she wrote a reply.

_Maybe ;)_  


That was the best answer she could think of.

_Maybe is yes or no and according to a Mathematician who specialises in Logic who I met recently, yes or no is yes :-P_  


Now he was just being cheeky. Jenna burst out laughing at his reply. She was sure he wasn’t making much sense.

_Alright. I’m done talking to you, Capaldi. Good morning :)_  


Their conversation ended there since Peter didn’t reply back after several minutes. She reread the whole text again, not being able to stop giggling at his replies before she placed her phone back on the night stand after she received one final text message from him.

_Good night, Impossible Girl. Sleep well :-)_  


**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to be working on a Doctor Who story but when I found out a fan had asked Jenna Coleman if she has a crush on Peter Capaldi, I knew I had to write something. 
> 
> Also, I didn't make the whole 'yes or no is yes' thing up. It's part of a logic table - except that 1's and 0's (or True and False) are used instead of yes and no. The OR operator will always be 1 or yes if there's a 1 in the argument. This is widely used in Computer Science and Mathematics (obviously), especially in programming :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
